Ask that User!
Rules: * Just put the name of the user, and then ask a question! * Please make sure that the question is NOT absurd ... * Make sure it is not a personal question. * HAVE FUN! ^ _ ^ Thefreesmarter bfdia asks TheEnderRo Do you think Gum Bally should sing Adore You by Miley Cyrus? TheEnderRo answers Thefreesmarter bfdia Why not? : 3 Satanchu asks Thefreesmarter bfdia Have you seen my object show? If so, who is your favorite character? -> I have to admit, not really ... If you asked why ... I just did some research ...... Sorry! : ( Freesmarter asks Satanchu Have you seen Part 3 of RFM? :) Satanchu answers Freesmarter Yep. I hope it gets finished soon. :3 The bestie fan, who everyone likes him (or not) and... oh, just shut up and say: I ask to freesmarter, Satanchu, EnderRo and anyone else if you want... Do you want to be a co-scripter to Fighting Of Inanimateds (YouTube and official version)? Freesmarter: As long as Jack's there! Just kidding! Sure! :) Teh best fan: yeah, thanks, so, please, help me to find a great beginning for the first episode... Satanchu answers Best Fan Uhh, I don't think I can. Elemental asks Satanchu Do you have a favorite AI character? I know you are the creator and you might not have one, I was just wondering. Satanchu answers Elemental Yes. Whiffle Ball! Cedricblocks asks Satanchu I'm just wondering why did you choose my OC Carmex in the signups for Battle for the Diamonds Satanchu answers Cedricblocks Because I find her to be a good character. :) TheEnderRo asks Freesmarter BFDIA Did you like Episode 2 of Loca2? :) Freesmarter bfdia answers TheEnderRo Like it...? I LOVE IT!!! (But it needs more.... Ice, frost, Jack!!!) Satanchu asks Thefreesmarter, best fan, TheEnderRo, and everyone else Do you have an account on deviantART? ElementalRaccoon answers Satanchu Yes, but I don't do much of anything on it. http://elementalraccoon.deviantart.com/ Jack's wife answers Satanchu Nope... I'm not much of a tech artist.... I'm more of a doodler if you ask me... TheEnderRo Answers Satanchu Have? I live on dA :3 http://theenderro.deviantart.com/ Jack's wife asks everyone else... Me: DO YOU THINK JACK FROST IS CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE?! Jack: *shaking head with a very serious face* Me: SHUT UP JACK!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! <3 My friend: I love him more so shut up!! Me: No you shut up!! {Instant catfight} 'The best fan answsswwsers Satanchu' Nah! sorry, I prefer do videos or Scratchs projects... Satanchu answers Jack's Wife http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6XDUmYGoWw&feature=youtu.be&t=1m17s 'The best fan answs...whatever to Jack's ALMOST wife' Best fan: I'm maybe a boy, but I don't think he's cute Freesmarter: *EXPLODING* PowerPointNinja, if you were the first team captain in BFTOU, who would you choose? (from Yoyle Jefferson/WhaiJay) Also send me a team name on YT. Adventure is out there! (talk) 17:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Satanchu answers Yoyle Jefferson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHuxcELXmZM&t=12m15s And I sent you a team name. :3 AnthonyBFDI asks Thefreesmarter bfdia (Asked on: March 15, 2014) When are you going to make an another camp? Gameplushes8 asks the best fan of bfdi and bfdia Without counting Computery and redstone,who is your favorite OC? Garrmactad asks Santanchu do you know about My Object Meyham or My Object Universe ? Category:Q&A